


Недзи давно беспокоит один вопрос: а Гай-сенсей вообще помнит, каково оно - быть подростком?

by moody_flooder



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Недзи давно беспокоит один вопрос: а Гай-сенсей вообще помнит, каково оно - быть подростком?

Недзи давно беспокоит один вопрос: а Гай-сенсей вообще помнит, каково оно - быть подростком? Потому что Сила Юности, о которой он слышит перед каждой миссией, имеет мало общего с его собственными переживаниями: потные ладони и ступни, эта вечная неуверенность, голос, дающий петуха, - и хотел бы припугнуть противника, так боишься рот открыть. Да еще эти странные желания... Недзи порою сам себе кажется жалким: едва ли использование бьякунгана для того, чтобы подглядывать за напарником по команде в душе, является достойным времяпрепровождением для юного отпрыска клана Хюуга. Отец бы не одобрил.  
\- Да, Гай-сенсей! - Ли подпрыгивает, как мячик, и царапает записку Недзи: "Не справимся с миссией за три часа - дважды оббегу вокруг Конохи на руках". "Ты лузер," - пишет Недзи в ответ, а сам думает - если справимся, я вечером тебя поцелую.


End file.
